fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 4 - Candlehead Meets Charmy
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a bee, Charmy, playing with the telescope in a silly manner. He was humming to himself when he heard Candlehead's voice calling for him. Candlehead: "Charmy!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. Charmy: "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Candlehead, how you doin' kid?" The silly bee puts the telescope down. Candlehead shook her head. Charmy: "Whoa, what a swim!" Candlehead: "Charmy - look what we found." She showed him her bag. Jay: "Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy." Charmy: "Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Jay's head and reached into Candlehead's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. Charmy: "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual." Candlehead: "What? What is it?" Charmy: "It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . ." He bent the fork almost dropping it but managing to awkwardly catch it, Charmy: "to straighten their hair out." He stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. Charmy: "See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay!" he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. Charmy: "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Charmy handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Candlehead. Candlehead: "A dinglehopper!" Jay: "What about that one?" he held the small brown horn. Charmy took it from him. Charmy: "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. Charmy: "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Candlehead & Jay: "Oohhh." They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the bee seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about human things. Charmy: "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." He said pressing his face up against Candlehead's to emphasize his point. Charmy: "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." he took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. Candlehead: "Music?" Charmy coughed. Candlehead: "Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" She picked up her things and put them in her bag. Jay: "The concert was today?" Charmy shook the pipe. Charmy: "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." Candlehead: "Uh, I'm sorry," She grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag. Candlehead: "I've gotta go. Thank you Charmy." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. Charmy: "Anytime sweetie, anytime." Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction